Le monde qui jamais ne fût perdu
by Mello-Ed KH Cobain
Summary: Illusiopolis et ses Simili ont encore bien des choses à nous révéler...   Organization XIII & Main Characters  CH3 : Demyx
1. A1 : Luxord

C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur car elle met en scène l'Organisation XIII et "peint réellement" une histoire qui aurait pu se passer dans Kingdom Hearts. Je n'ai rien contre les autres fanfictions de Shonen-Ai, mais je trouve ça dommage de faire du yaoi quand tout cet univers fascinant nous ai offert pour notre imagination. Donc désolée pour les fans, mais dans cet fanfic' il n'y aura pas d'AkuRoku, ni de Zemyx ou que sais-je encore. ^^

Sinon l'histoire se déroule dans à l'intérieur-même de l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts II et un peu après. Je n'en dis pas plus, sachez seulement que vous retrouverez tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII encore vivants dans cet épisode, soit Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord et Roxas (d'une manière particulière) ainsi que Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Dingo, Donald et le Roi. (voir même d'autres personnages secondaires).

Les publications se feront tous les 10-15 jours (environ) car j'écris des OS en parallèle et mine de rien, les fanfics me prennent du temps quand je regarde mon agenda. (vivement les vacances pour que j'ai le temps d'écrire !)

Voilà voilà... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici présent appartiennent à Square Enix et à l'univers de Disney.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Un monde semblable au tien.<span> (Luxord)

Ses cartes à la main, il marchait d'un pas silencieux à l'entrée de ce nouveau monde. Le portail venait de se refermer derrière lui.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux pâles et lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais. Il inspira et relâcha sa poitrine pour _sentir le monde_. Tout était bizarre ici, il le savait, le _sentait_. Quelqu'un dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'après cette nuit-là, tout serait différent.

Les talons de ses bottines claquaient sur le pavé et le courant d'air s'intensifia, faisant voler le manteau noir, la tenue de l'Organisation. Il dégourdit ses bras, manquant de faire tomber une des cartes de son jeu. Puis il toucha le cartilage de son oreille gauche : oui, ses piercings n'étaient pas tombés en chemin. Cela lui avait été déjà arrivé une fois, et il avait détesté cette sensation qui lui était venue, comme si son oreille n'avait pas été entière.

Il sortit de l'impasse dans laquelle son portail avait atterrit, débouchant sur une grande avenue plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne distinguait rien dans le noir, si ce n'était que les quelques rayons de Lune qui filtraient le ciel.

Ses talons claquaient toujours sur le chemin, de plus en plus fort. Ces sons prirent de l'ampleur et résonnèrent dans la rue, tandis qu'il continuait à marcher contre le sens du vent. Soudain, il eut un grand silence et des rayons de lumière émanèrent de ci de là. Luxord se retourna des lampadaires avaient été activés, sans doute grâce à la présence du X. Ils étaient grands, fabriqués dans un métal noir luisant. Néanmoins, les petits halos diffusaient une lueur faible qui ne permettait de voir et de distinguer l'environnement que dans un champ de vision restreint.

Il s'arrêta alors, caressa son bouc et pris un air pensant. Il observa les alentours avec une expression plus tendue que d'habitude, du moins quiconque qui connaissait un tant soit peu Luxord l'aurait remarqué.

Les bâtiments en bordure étaient d'une taille infiniment grande et d'une architecture très moderne. Des néons de couleur bleue, verte ou jaune étaient allumés un peu partout sur ces façades, entre des fenêtres masquées par des rideaux noirs. Ils étaient de toutes les formes, allant du rectangle allongé jusqu'à l'étoile. Cependant, il y avait un léger disfonctionnement, car ils n'étaient pas allumés en continu ; la lumière tressautait et s'éteignait. De plus, il ne voyait aucun panneau, aucune écriture. Seuls les néons pouvaient servir d'indication.

Le grand blond leva la tête vers le ciel. Un ciel noir, sans aucune étoile. Et la lueur qu'il avait prise pour des rayons de Lune n'en était pas. C'était une forme vague, floue, assez arrondie, qui n'arrivait pas à briller.

Il réfléchit. Cette ville ressemblait fort à Illusiopolis. Toutefois, elle n'en était pas une copie il y avait beaucoup trop de différences avec la cité où il vivait. Peut-être l'architecture s'était-elle inspirée du _World that never was_ ?

Il ne pouvait répondre maintenant. Et comme il était ici avant tout pour pouvoir se distraire comme il se doit, il se mit à la recherche qui pourraient l'aider dans son raisonnement.

C'était en quelque sorte un jeu de pistes.

xxx

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il marchait sur les pavés de la grande avenue, scrutant des façades toutes semblables aux unes qu'aux autres, longées de ces magnifiques lampadaires et dominées par le pseudo cœur du ciel sans étoiles.

Il tourna subitement dans un des nombreux culs-de-sac qui partaient de la grande rue. La lueur de cette petite voie sans issue était très dense et d'une couleur différente. Il fit quelques pas et vit une pancarte, la première qu'il voyait depuis son arrivée.

« No Warehouse Inc. » Le néon était rouge.

La porte était cadenassée mais il lui suffit de prononcer quelques mots pour que le verrou cède. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et laissa place à un grand entrepôt insalubre et désert. Il plaça sa main gauche sur le bord métallique et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Une machine, d'une taille assez impressionnante, se dressait dans un des coins de l'entrepôt. Une machine informatique. Elle était d'un blanc très pur et composé d'une multitude d'écrans, de claviers et d'une énorme tour centrale. Tous ces équipements étaient reliés grossièrement par des câbles noirs.

Luxord s'approcha, un peu méfiant. Il observa les écrans tous montraient des plans de ville, sûrement de celle-ci. Il y avait des zones violettes délimitées dans chacun des plans, et étaient toutes différentes suivant les écrans. Il voyait également des données écrites en blanc sur les côtés, des phrases et des chiffres, mais le Joueur du Destin ne put lire grand chose tellement leur taille était réduite.

Il recula, considéra l'objet dans son ensemble. Cet appareil était étroitement lié à cette ville virtuelle, il en était certain, mais n'osa pas y toucher. Il s'y connaissait hélas peu en informatique et ne voulait pas provoquer d'accident qui pourrait lui nuire.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, le premier véritable son depuis son arrivée. C'était un miaulement. Un chat sortit de l'obscurité. L'animal avait le pelage noir et blanc. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient dans la pénombre. Il s'avança vers Luxord, sa queue longue et fine battant la mesure de ses pas. L'homme s'accroupit et tendit la main vers le chat pour lui caresser le haut du crâne. Mais ses doigts ne purent le toucher, ils passèrent à travers. Une seconde après, le chat disparu dans un millier de données.

Luxord se redressa brusquement, étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le chat était-il mort ? Si oui, cela voulait dire… que rien ne pouvait vivre ici.. si les êtres vivants se touchaient… Quel phénomène se cachait-il derrière tout ça ?

Tout à coup, la machine émit un « Bip ». Puis un autre, et encore un autre, de plus en plus rapidement. « Bip bip bip bip bip » et elle lui semblait prête à exploser. Les plans sur les écrans affichaient tous une même zone rouge qui clignotait ; le Joueur du Destin comprit tout de suite qu'elle représentait l'endroit où il se tenait et se précipita vers la sortie.

Il sortit ses cartes de sa poche et se mit à courir, craignant une attaque. Mais quand il sortit du long cul-de-sac, le silence revint et la grande avenue était toujours déserte.

C'était à présent un jeu d'aventure.

xxx

« Et si rien ne m'attendait, en fait ? Mais… cet étrange portail… Je me demande qui a pu l'activer. Est-ce un ennemi ? Dans ces cas-là, je n'ai qu'une chose à faire, déplacer l'obstacle, le pion en trop sur le damier. Je ne perdrais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un endroit inconnu que je serais faible. »

Après un quart de marche encore, la grande avenue débouchait enfin sur quelque part.

Une immense place comme dans la ville des Simili.

Une tour se dressait en face de Luxord, avec de multiples écrans, tous parasités. Le vent soufflait fort, faisait voler des vieux prospectus sur le pavé. Les lampadaires envoyaient des lueurs beaucoup plus fortes, ainsi que les néons qui étaient tous correctement allumés. D'ici, le ciel semblait quelque peu étoilé, et la forme du cœur était bien plus nette.

Mais surtout au centre de la place se tenait un homme.

Luxord plissa les yeux et reconnut le manteau de l'Organisation XIII.

C'était devenu à présent un jeu d'action.


	2. B1 : Xaldin

Je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre plus tôt, mais bon, à present qu'il est là, ça serait un peu idiot de ne pas le publier ^^

Aujourd'hui notre _guest star_ est Xaldin, l'intriguant n°III de l'Organisation XIII. Ce chapitre est (un peu) court, mais c'est le but, car je voulais que l'action soit rapide et condensée. Et puis, il y a peu de fans de Xaldin alors je ne voulais pas trop m' étaler dessus, même moi je l'adore. Pour comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti en écrivant ces quelques paragraphes, je vous conseille vivement d' écouter Waltz of the Damned, soit le thème du Beast's Castle (en version piano, elle est sublime !). J vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

(Ah, et merci à Lunastrelle et à Crimson Thirteen pour leurs reviews !)

* * *

><p><span>Waltz of the Damned.<span>

La force, le vent. Ici dans ce château. Il ressentait des sensations uniques à chacune de ses visites. Sensations de magie et de mystère, sensations d'ombre et d'inquiétude, car après tout c'est ici que Xemnas l'envoyait en mission. Bien que la Lance Tourbillonnante ne puisse réellement ressentir l'anxiété, étant dépourvu de cœur.

Son pas était lourd mais vif. Xaldin était corpulent, certes, comparé aux autres Simili, mais il n'était pas gros pour autant. Non, son corps était taillé, musclé, pour le seul homme capable de manier six lances d'acier en même temps.

Le vent. Oui, il pouvait le manier à volonté, c'était son attribut, son élément. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, il faisait souffler dans la cour du château un vent tempétueux, et ses multiples dreadlocks volaient comme les serpents de la Gorgone.

Il y a quelques temps encore, il venait ici avec Roxas. Mais Roxas s'était enfuit et avait disparu, alors il devait se débrouiller seul. Non pas que le blondinet lui manquait mais Xaldin appréciait généralement avoir de la compagnie en mission. Et puis, le garçon lui avait bien servit deux ou trois fois pour se repérer dans le château et trouver des passages secrets.

Il entendait derrière lui le portail de la cour grincer. La bourrasque emportait dans son élan quelques tuiles du toit. Au loin, des hiboux hululaient. Aucun signe de présence « intelligente ». Aucune raison de se méfier à première vue.

Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait des habitants ici. Une belle jeune femme et un monstre. Le monstre était une bête affreuse, hybride de tous les animaux sauvages, mais douté d'une force remarquable.

Xaldin ignorait d'où venait précisément cette force, mais savait en revanche que la vie de la Bête était liée à quelque chose présent dans le château. Il devait _simplement_ y mettre la main dessus. Ainsi, il créerait un Sans-cœur assez fort pour les aider à collecter des cœurs pour leur Kingdom Hearts. C'était une mission on ne peut plus simple. Trouver cette chose et faire plier le monstre aux volontés de l'Organisation.

xxx

Encore fallait-il trouver.

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que Xaldin arpentait nerveusement ces halls, couloirs et autres escaliers qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il fouillait chaque pièce, chaque coin du château mais ne trouvait rien de logique. Il avait pourtant vu des objets précieux, mais ils n'avaient aucun point commun avec les caractéristiques qu'il avait imaginées sur cet objet :

« La laideur de la Bête. La beauté en général. La magie. La jeune fille. L'Amour en général (faire des recherches à ce sujet). »

La jeune fille pouvait peut-être être aussi ce quelque chose qu'il cherchait. Hélas, il ne l'avait aperçue que rarement et ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvait mettre la main dessus. Elle était son plan alternatif, son plan B au cas où il ne trouverait rien d'autre.

xxx

Un immense hall à l'escalier de marbre blanc. Des rideaux pourpres. Des tableaux monstrueux et de vilaines gargouilles. Des angelots de pierre affreux. Xaldin y était tombé un peu par hasard, l'entrée de ce hall était cachée sous un épais voile noir. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il eut l'impression que c'était en haut de cet escalier qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il voulait.

La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Ici, les rideaux pourpres avaient été déchirés, les tableaux renversés et les gargouilles brisées sur le sol ensanglanté. Les poutrelles s'étaient fendues et rendaient l'accès difficile. Xaldin utilisa le vent pour les pousser et se frayer ainsi un chemin dans le désastre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Il vit dans le fond de la pièce une chose briller. Il fit voltiger les bibelots cassés qui entravaient ses pas, dégagea d'une forte volée de lourds rideaux de velours, et alors qu'il se rapprochait de cette lueur brillante, son attention fut attirée par un tableau.

Un tableau à la toile griffée et mise en lambeaux.

Xaldin saisit le reste de la toile qui pendait et la releva sur le cadre vide. Il fut saisit de stupeur. C'était le portrait d'un magnifique jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus perçants. Il dégageait une impression de noblesse mais aussi (et c'est ce qui étonna Xaldin) de froideur et d'une indifférence presque _bestiale_. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

Au loin, il entendit un rugissement féroce. La Lance Tourbillonnante n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il enjamba avec rapidité tous les obstacles qui lui semblaient dressés face à lui pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce qui brillait.

Il souleva le drap violet qui recouvrait l'objet.

C'était une rose d'une couleur intense qui perdait ses pétales. Un pouvoir lumineux étincelait autour d'elle et il sentit qu'une aura magique se dégageait de cette magnifique fleur. Elle était suspendue dans le vide sous un dôme de cristal.

‹‹ Tout correspond, tout est parfait. Elle est magique, elle est belle et je sais que cette fleur est le symbole de l'Amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je peux partir. Xemnas sera satisfait de ma réussite. ››

Il saisit le dôme de cristal où la fleur semblait mourir et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Il ouvrit dans un immense éclat de vent la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière, à gauche et à droite. Il ferma les yeux, inspira exagérément deux ou trois fois, puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se jeta dans le vide, bien décidé à courir vite quand il attendrait le sol.


	3. B2 : Demyx

Voici un nouveau chapitre du Monde qui jamais ne fut. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'attendais de l'inspiration, et oh! jour bénit elle est arrivée par miracle aujourd'hui. J'ai tout écrit d'un trait, en écoutant une musique de relaxation avec des vagues et du sitar, c'était divin.

Comme vous vous en doutez maintenant, ce chapitre porte sur Demyx, sa vie, au moment où Luxord découvre une nouvelle chose et où Xaldin s'empare de la rose. On découvre quelque peu ses origines aussi. Je sais qu'une autre fanfiction est apparue il y a peu portant sur ce thème, mais ma version des faits est toute autre. Au passage, je remercie** Lunastrelle**, qui en fait grâce à sa fiction sur la vie de Myed (oui je sais je ne te l'ai pas commentée mais j'ai adoré et m'en suis un peu inspirée, c'est pour quoi je te cite ici)... Je trouve pas la fin de ma phrase mais vous avez compris.

Je tiens à vous signaler que le prochain chapitre sera Rating M et contiendra un lime. Et oui je m'étais dit de ne jamais en faire, ainsi que de l'AkuRoku, mais que voulez-vous, seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis.

Je rappelle encore une fois comme tous que tous les personnages ici ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est soit à **Square Enix** soit à **Disney**. Et puis je remercie mes lecteurs, et j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mes autres projets ; ma série de Drabbles sur les histoires oubliées de Kingdom Hearts et mon OS sur Naminé et Ventus -et c'est du canon !

Voilà, voilà, à présent je me tais. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

><p><span>Partir Là-Bas<span>

xxx

Ce soir-là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Toute la journée il avait été en mission avec Saïx. Comme par hasard. Maintenant qu'Axel était parti, le numéro VII l'avait constamment à l'œil après tout, lui aussi avait apprécié la présence de Roxas. Comme Axel les avait sûrement trahit pour lui, le Devin Lunaire devait se méfier d'un prochain départ.

Toute la journée alors il l'avait eu sur son dos, à dire quoi et comment faire le moindre petit détail. « Non Demyx, pas comme ceci, non Demyx ne fais pas ça ! » jusqu'à sortir la réplique ultime « Tu nous est autant utile que Marluxia ».

Le problème, c'est que Marluxia était mort, et qui plus est, avait été également un traître. Demyx avait très vite compris la critique blessante qui se cachait derrière. Il avait ouvert un portail, et en moins de deux était rentré à l'Illusiocitadelle. Tant pis pour l'autre, de ce qu'il allait en penser et ce qu'il allait sûrement rapporter à Xemnas. _Quel fayot !_

xxx

Il était à présent sur son lit, adossé contre le mur et essayait de tirer des notes exprimant tout ce qu'il ne pourrait, lui, jamais exprimer.

Ses invocations aquatiques étaient autour de lui, mais elles ne dansaient pas. La mélodie qui s'échappait du sitar n'était pas faite pour cela. D'abord étant une ballade, elle s'était ensuite transformée en une longue complainte. Les créatures le regardaient, concentré sur ses doigts fébriles parcourant l'instrument, une sueur palpable sur son front.

Cependant, la musique n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il posa brusquement son sitar et regarda par la fenêtre, sa gorge réprimant un cri qu'il allait du mal à contenir.

Dehors brillait le cœur artificiel de Kingdom Hearts, semblable à une lune. Cette forme était bien trop parfaite pour être vraiment réelle dans un endroit pareil, où le faux y régnait en maître.

Tout ici était faux. Cette blancheur immaculée et cette grisaille pure faisaient ressortir toute l'imperfection des personnes qui vivaient avec lui ici. Ces formes complexes qui formaient l'architecture du château étaient absurdes, comme si les membres fondateurs avaient voulu reprendre toutes les formes que la Nature avait rejetées. Ces paliers en verre et ces grandes fenêtres masquaient le manque de transparence de l'Organisation, où tout ici était un secret.

La musique que jouait Demyx ne pouvait donc pas coller à une telle atmosphère.

Il se redressa brusquement, volatilisant d'une formulation son sitar. Ses créatures le fixaient, intriguées, voulant savoir les pensées qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du crâne de leur jeune maître.

Il ferma les yeux. Une image lui vint alors. Un magnifique paysage nocturne, d'une beauté sans pareille ; le plus bel endroit du monde pour lui. Il déglutit. De violents souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire alors. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Malgré cela, il sut où il irait passer sa nuit.

Il tendit la main devant lui, et un portail obscur apparut. Demyx s'engouffra en ne jetant aucun regard derrière, et lui disparut de l'Illusiocitadelle.

xxx

Des vagues qui se brisent contre de gigantesques rochers...

Il se tenait sur une plage de sable d'or, face à la mer. Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps, les astres éclairaient le ciel. Une brise marine soufflait paresseusement dans ses cheveux coupés à une mode impossible. Il était de retour chez lui.

Il mit quelques temps avant de retourner à la réalité, mais durant ces instants-ci, seule la mer l'appelait.

Il se souvint de la sensation divine que lui procurait le contact des eaux rapides contre ses bleues écailles. Du parfum entêtant des anémones sous-marines. De la douce mélodie que fredonnait naturellement l'océan pour tous ses habitants.

Et la beauté d'Atlantica et de son Palais marin...

Toutes ces colonnes d'or et cette végétation multicolore. Ces poissons bariolés et ces sirènes charmantes, abordant à leur frêle cou de colombe milles parures de saphir et à leurs nageoires milles bijoux d'émeraude. La cour du Roi, oui, avec tous ces vieux tritons à la barbe nettement taillée, dans lesquelles batifolaient des bébés crabes. Et surtout, surtout... La musique.

Des musiques changeantes et entêtantes du matin jusqu'au soir. Des harpes féeriques, des violons mélodieux et des tambours percutants, jour et nuit, partout où on allait. Souvent s'y mêlait la voix des habitants de la mer, car tous pouvaient chanter, et certains chantaient divinement.

La vie en bas était bien mieux que toutes les autres vies de tous les autres mondes. Il n'y avait aucun souci, aucune contrainte. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, en respectant la liberté de l'autre. C'était un monde harmonieux, aimant, où l'on ne pensait décidemment pas qu'un jour des complications viendraient.

xxx

Demyx sortit de ses pensées avant de s'effrayer à nouveau.

Il s'avança vers la frontière entre sable et mer, où de fines vaguelettes vinrent lui lécher ses bottes noires.

Il ne pouvait aller au-delà. Depuis que son corps avait reçu deux jambes et des poumons à la place de branchies, il ne pouvait plus retourner à l'océan.

Il baissa la tête. S'il avait eu encore un cœur, il se serait sans doute mis à pleurer, mais il était devenu un Simili, et les Simili ne pleurent pas.

_« Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici, lieu de mes derniers instants de bonheur ? »_

Il contempla sa mer, qui ne pouvait décemment pas rester silencieuse pour lui. Elle s'agitait, et il vit de fortes ondées se fracasser contre les falaises qui l'entouraient. Le vent avait un parfum salé, nostalgique, qu'aucune glace ne pourrait jamais lui redonner.

En plissant les yeux vers l'horizon, il remarqua un bateau. Un bateau imposant avec d'immenses voiles qui voguait au loin. Il recula de quelques pas, ayant les souvenirs de son ancien cauchemar. Depuis ce jour, il avait refusé de monter dans un seul bateau, même quand il avait accompagné Luxord à Port Royal. « Alors, Demyx, tu ne veux pas monter à bord ? Je t'assure, c'est super ! – Non merci. Je préfère rester sur le quai. »

xxx

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant du fond. Demyx s'apprêta à courir lorsqu'il remarqua que le visiteur n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien.

Un chien. Ce n'était pas Zexion qui lui avait montré ce qu'était un chien, dans un de ses nombreux livres ? « C'est vrai que tu ne connaissais pas toi. Voilà, c'est un chien, ça. »

L'animal qui se tenait devant lui, la langue pendante, était un gros, gros chien, avec un long pelage hirsute qui balayait le sable. Le Simili réprima un sourire, car le dérangeur nocturne avait un filée de bave qui pendouillait à ses babines.

Puis le chien se mit à aboyer pour le saluer, alors Demyx agita la main pour lui rendre son salut. L'animal alors s'arrêta d'haleter, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, la truffe humide, ses yeux cachés par des poils blancs. L'autre se mit à rire, amusé par la bonté qui dégageait de ce chien. Celui-ci se mit alors à aboyer, et Demyx s'avança pour le caresser.

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, s'amusant sur le sable, près des vagues, bercés par la brise marine et les astres bienveillants, le premier essayant d'oublier sa peine et le second cherchant à retrouver cette créature enchanteresse qui avait sauvée son maître.


End file.
